BiS
center|600px BIS *'Nombre:' BiS **'¿Por qué Bis?: '''Acronimo de '''B'and-new I'dol '''S'ociety. *'''Miembros: 6 *'Ex-miembros:' 11 *'Origen: ' Japón *'Debut: ' 2011 *'Agencia: '''Avex Trax (2012) Biografía Bis es un grupo ídolo japonés que fue fundado en 2010 por el líder Pour Lui luego de una breve carrera en solitario. '2010-2011:formación y debut' La formación de BiS surgió a finales de 2010. Pour Lui, un artista solista conocido como un "ícono de rock de la nueva era", anunció su intención de retirarse como cantante y en su lugar formar un grupo ídolo, por el cual ella personalmente audicionaría a los miembros. El nuevo grupo de cuatro miembros BiS hizo su debut en el sello discográfico independiente Tsubasa Records con un sencillo digital gratuito llamado "Taiyou no Jumon" (太陽 の y ん ん ん). Luego, en abril de 2011, lanzaron el álbum "Brand-new Idol Society", que incluía "Taiyou no Jumon" y una versión de "One day", una canción originalmente de Pour Lui. 2011: Mi Ixxx, Nerv, Primal y creciente controversia Después del lanzamiento de la flamante Idol Society, Rina Yokoyama abandonó el grupo debido a un desacuerdo sobre la dirección cada vez más "indolaca" que estaba tomando el grupo. Como una unidad de tres miembros, lanzaron el single "My Ixxx", que ganó notoriedad debido a su video musical en el que los miembros parecen estar completamente desnudos. Hasta la fecha, el video en YouTube se ha visto casi cuatro millones de veces. Después de esto, Yufu Terashima se unió al grupo como un nuevo cuarto miembro. El single "Nerv" fue lanzado en octubre. El diseño del empaque de "Nerv" está censurado debido a problemas de derechos de autor, incorporando lo que implica un giro en el logotipo de "NERV" como aparece en la franquicia de anime Evangelion. Su tercer CD single, "primal", una canción de rock emocional, fue lanzado el 21 de diciembre. Ese mes, en el concierto en solitario de BiS "IDOL is DEAD", Yukiko Nakayama anunció su intención de graduarse del grupo. '2012' 2012 vio a BiS, como un grupo de tres miembros por segunda vez, anunciar un nuevo single, que se titulará "Idol" (ア イ a a, aidoru) y que presenta un cambio en la imagen. Se publicitó con el eslogan "Compremos el mismo CD una y otra vez", en referencia a la técnica de marketing utilizada por la administración de los grupos idol para alentar a los fanáticos a comprar varias copias de un CD individual. Antes del lanzamiento del single, el video musical de "Idol" se subió al canal oficial de YouTube de BiS y recibió críticas; el otrora impactante, el punk rock BiS estaba cantando una típica canción ídolo linda, vestida con trajes de mucama y simulando. Sin embargo, este video (con su parodia deliberada de grupos ídolos) se reveló como una broma a expensas de sus admiradores. Luego se hizo privado y se lanzó un nuevo video para una canción diferente, titulada "IDOL". El sonido inspirado en el metal de "IDOL" era muy diferente de la ternura exagerada de "Idol". Ambas canciones finalmente se lanzaron en el single CD exclusivo de HMV en abril, el último lanzamiento del grupo en un sello independiente. BiS firmó con la etiqueta principal Avex Trax a mediados de 2012, y audicionó para que nuevos miembros se unieran al grupo. Esto condujo a la iniciación de Yurika Wakisaka y Rio Michibayashi, otorgando a BiS un total de cinco miembros. Su primer lanzamiento con Avex fue el single de julio "PPCC" (un acrónimo que significa la frase onomatopéyica "pero-pero chu-cchu", que significa "lamer beso-beso"), y una película de terror sobre y protagonizada por el grupo, titulado "IDOL is DEAD", fue lanzado en el mismo año. La película no incluyó a Wakisaka o Michibayashi, ya que se filmó antes de su debut. Octubre de 2012 vio el lanzamiento de su primer álbum importante, "IDOL is DEAD", que presentó siete nuevas canciones, "PPCC", una versión de "Our Song" de Shinichi Osawa en estilo shoegaze, y regrabaciones de varios de sus temas como un grupo indie Alcanzó el puesto # 30 en los gráficos semanales de Oricon, y fue su lanzamiento de mayor rango hasta ahora en su carrera. Por la misma época, una breve serie de anime sobre BiS titulada "Backstage Idol Story" se emitió en Space Shower TV. Los miembros de BiS Pour Lui y Yurika Wakisaka también anunciaron la intención de ejecutar una supermaratón de 100 kilómetros en el transcurso de 24 horas, antes de participar en un concierto de 24 horas después de eso. Ninguno de los miembros completó el desafío, con Pour Lui abandonando después de unos 60 kilómetros y Wakisaka, que se lesionó la pierna durante la carrera, cayendo en 86. Este evento, documentado en el video musical de "hitoribochi", llevó a Yurika Wakisaka a participar en menos eventos BiS debido a su lesión. 2013 El primer lanzamiento de 2013 de BiS fue "Get You", un esfuerzo de colaboración lanzado con el ídolo del grupo Dorothy Little Happy. En marzo llegó "BiSimulation" y la intención de Yurika Wakisaka de abandonar el grupo debido a problemas de salud. Yurika fue el centro del single, con una versión de edición limitada de su CD que incluye un álbum de fotos de ella y el video musical de su lado B "Hide out cut" dedicado a documentar su tiempo en el grupo. Yufu Terashima se fue poco después, aunque su separación del grupo fue menos amistosa: ¿Pour Lui abiertamente escribe en "BiStory: Who Killed Idol?", Su cuenta autobiográfica de BiS, que no le gusta mucho Terashima. Pour Lui reveló que su intención es hacer que BiS realice un concierto lleno en el Budokan, donde se disolverá. Esto es para que ellos "salgan como leyendas". Tres nuevos miembros ingresaron al grupo después de esto: Primer verano Uika, Tentenko y Saki Kamiya. En junio, esta línea de BiS lanzó el single "DiE" (presentando un lado B producido por Noriaki Tsuda de Kemuri). Alcanzó el número 6 en los gráficos semanales de Oricon, marcando la primera vez de BiS entre los diez primeros. Como BiS Kaidan, también lanzaron un álbum de ruído duro. El grupo también apareció en el video musical de Dempagumi.inc para su canción W.W.D II, aparte de esto, tuvieron conciertos conjuntos y una sola 'Denden Passion / IDOL', este lanzamiento solo se vendió en conciertos. El 15 de agosto, Rio Michibayashi anunció su partida del grupo. Un doble del lado A titulado "Fly / Hi" fue lanzado para conmemorar su partida, en cada una de las seis ediciones, uno de los miembros no es el frente, sin embargo, una imagen individual de ella se incluye en la parte posterior. Registró el # 8 y se convirtió en el segundo lanzamiento de top 10 de BiS. En octubre, con la gira nacional "BiS after all" acercándose y enfrentando la partida de Mitchel, BiS anunció que un "JK" se uniría al grupo como un nuevo miembro. "JK" se entiende en japonés como un término de argot de taquigrafía para "joshi kousei", que significa una estudiante femenina de secundaria. Pero, en cambio, el nuevo miembro resultó ser Junko Koshino, un famoso diseñador de moda que tiene 74 años. Ella fue un miembro activo del grupo por solo una semana, y fue nombrada miembro honorario de por vida el 5 de noviembre. El día 10, Megumi Koshouji hizo su debut como el nuevo sexto miembro de BiS. El grupo luego partió en las primeras fechas de su gira y trabajó para lograr su objetivo de la disolución en Budokan. '2014: Disolución' BiS concluyó su gira "THE BiS WHO SOLD THE WORLD" en el Sapporo Bessie Hall el 30 de junio, y luego realizó su concierto de disipación en el Yokohama Arena el 8 de julio. El concierto fue el más largo jamás realizado por el grupo, que consiste en 48 canciones (incluidas las apariciones especiales de los ex miembros Rio Michibayashi, Rina Yokoyama y Yukiko Nakayama). Casi todas las canciones lanzadas por el grupo se interpretaron, y el setlist se compuso para que las canciones más nuevas se interpretaran primero y las canciones más antiguas se ejecutaran al final. Al final del concierto, se anunciaron los caminos futuros de cada uno de los miembros: First Summer Uika y Nozomi Hirano formarían BILLIE IDLE®; Saki Kamiya formaría Pla2me con Mari Mizuta; Megumi Koshouji formaría Maison Book Girl; Tentenko comenzaría una carrera como solista / DJ; Pour Lui continuaría actuando con LUI FRONTiC Matsukuma JAPAN. Además, en el estilo clásico de BiS, se anunció un concierto de "Ex. BiS" para el día siguiente en el Refugio de Shimokitazawa. Los boletos eran exclusivamente de 30,000 yenes, incluido un "buffet de todo lo que se puede comer". Este espectáculo del 9 de julio marcó el verdadero final de BiS. '2015' Se anunció en enero de 2015 que Junnosuke Watanabe, junto con los miembros del equipo que inicialmente concibió BiS, formarían un grupo sucesor BiSH. Las audiciones se llevaron a cabo y el grupo hizo su debut en marzo. BILLIE IDLE® realizó un concierto titulado "Brand-new Idle Society" el 12 de diciembre de 2015, que también contó con POP, Maison Book Girl, Lui Frontic Akabane Japan y Tentenko. A continuación, se anunció una gira conjunta de los grupos de miembros de ex.BiS titulada "Anarchy Tour" para febrero ~ marzo de 2016, que concluyó con un espectáculo en el Hibiya Yagai Ongakudo el 29 de abril titulado "¡IDLE is DEAD!?". Los ex miembros de BiS Tentenko, Saki Kamiya y Rio Michibayashi colaboraron con Nozomi Hirano para la canción "Douse Kieteshimau Inochi Nara ..." en el "4 en 1" THE OFICIAL BOOTLEG "EP de BILLIE IDLE®. El EP contiene pistas en solitario de cada uno de los miembros de BILLIE IDLE®, la pista anterior es una pista en solitario Nozomi Hirano. First Summer Uika, también miembro de BILLIE IDLE®, participó también en la pista '2016: Re-formación' Exactamente dos años después de la disolución de BiS, el ex líder de BiS, Pour Lui, el productor de sonido Kenta Matsukuma y el ex gerente Junnosuke Watanabe, anunciaron que BiS se reformaría bajo una nueva alineación, y se llevarían a cabo audiciones. Pour Lui es el único miembro de la anterior encarnación de BiS para formar parte de la alineación, aunque los miembros de la banda pueden participar en las audiciones. Como un nuevo comienzo para BiS, una canción en solitario de Pour Lui titulada "BiSBiS" fue lanzada a través de OTOTOY como descarga gratuita. El 30 de agosto de 2016, el canal de BiS YouTube subió videos de once finalistas de la audición: Koshouji Megumu, Maina The End, Tontonko, Bug Me, Nagayama Yukiko, Yokoyama Hina, Michihayashi Rio, Terayama Yufu, Sen a Chihiro Tsuttsu, Second Summer Uika , e Hirano Nozomu. Los finalistas participaron en una audición de cuatro días que se transmitió en vivo por Niconico, siguiendo un formato similar al de las audiciones iniciales de Morning Musume en el programa de televisión ASAYAN. Esta audición resultó en la adición de Pour Lui, Kika Frontal Frontal, Aya Eightprince, Go Zeela, y Peri Ubu, a quien se le permitió unirse con la condición de que terminara un plato de curry hecho con salsa caliente de jolokia. La encarnación de cinco miembros del grupo lanzó su primer álbum, la nueva ídolo Society 2, a finales de 2016. El álbum consiste principalmente de canciones de éxito BiS regrabadas, pero incluye cinco nuevas pistas también. '2017: Gran debut' El BiS reformado, nombrado en materiales oficiales como el "Brand-new BiS", lanzó su segundo álbum, Re: STUPiD en febrero. Se anunció al mismo tiempo que se realizaría una audición para todos los grupos gestionados por WACK (Watanabe Artistic Creative Kabushikigaisha, una empresa de gestión formada por Watanabe Junnosuke después de la disolución de BiS para gestionar el grupo de Kamiya Saki), y Pour Lui y Aya Eightprince se unió al campamento de audición como representantes de BiS. La audición de tres días concluyó con un espectáculo de cada grupo involucrado y se anunciaron los resultados: Pan Luna Leafy y Momoland se agregaron a BiS, mientras que otros dos candidatos seleccionados fueron seleccionados para un proyecto de colaboración entre WACK y la gran etiqueta avex trax, conocida como Proyecto aW. También se anunció que Aya Eightprince y el ex miembro de BiS Kamiya Saki intercambiarían lugares, con Aya moviéndose a GANG PARADE y Saki regresando a BiS. Esta línea de BiS lanzó el single "SOCiALiSM" a fines de mayo. Al mismo tiempo, el líder Pour Lui comenzó a aparecer en una serie de videos en el canal de BiS YouTube llamado "DiET o DiE", una serie documental que muestra a Pour Lui asistiendo al popular gimnasio de fitness personal Rizap para perder peso. El primer episodio de la serie indica que si ella no cumple con un peso objetivo, ella misma tendrá que pagar el costo del curso. Sin embargo, más adelante en la serie, Pour Lui gana peso de rebote y recibe instrucciones de perderlo bajo la amenaza de ser suspendido de BiS. Cuando ella no puede hacerlo, Watanabe anuncia su decisión de suspender a Lui de todas las actividades de BiS, incluido un próximo concierto one-man en Akasaka Blitz. El video aparece para mostrar a Pour Lui escondiendo su rostro, entre lágrimas pidiendo disculpas a los fanáticos. El video ahora borrado generó indignación por parte de los fanáticos y no fanáticos, acumulando varios miles de disgustos en el espacio de una semana y ganando cobertura en sitios de noticias como HuffPost. En respuesta a la reacción violenta, Pour Lui y Watanabe grabaron juntos una canción titulada "MEJOR AMIGO", en la que se disculparon con los fanáticos por aprovecharse de ellos y agradecieron a HuffPost por difundir el nombre del grupo. Sin embargo, Pour Lui aún estaba suspendido y no apareció con BiS hasta el 6 de octubre, en su concierto "IDOL is DEAD". El concierto comenzó con un BiS de 6 miembros tocando juntos, pero durante cinco presentaciones consecutivas de la canción "Paprika", Kamiya Saki llamó a Pour Lui para que se les uniera en el escenario. Al final del show "IDOL is Dead", se anunció que BiS haría su segundo debut en la gran disquera, esta vez de Crown Stones, filial de Nippon Crown. 2018 El 6 de enero de 2018 la líder y miembro fundador Pour Lui anunció su intención de graduarse en la fecha final de la segunda gira de reconocimiento del grupo en el BEGiNNiNG TOUR at heavy sick ZERO, en Tokio con la razón de que desde que BiS consiguió un acuerdo de discográfica recientemente, el grupo no La necesitaba y ella tampoco los necesitaba. Su último show se llevó a cabo en el Ryogoku Kokugikan Sumo Arena el 4 de marzo de 2018. El 20 de febrero de 2018: Aya Eightprince regresó de su período de alquiler en GANG PARADE, reuniéndose con el grupo para su primer single de Crown Stones, "WHOLE LOTTA LOVE / DiROMPRESS", lanzado el 7 de marzo de 2018. Última actuación de Kamiya Saki con BiS antes de ser devuelta a GANG El DESFILE se llevó a cabo el 3 de marzo, sin embargo, el final del período comercial no se hizo oficial hasta la ceremonia final en el show del 4 de marzo en Ryogoku Kokugikan. "WHOLE LOTTA LOVE" se convirtió en la primera canción de BiS en no presentar ningún miembro original, mientras que "DiPROMiSE" es la última grabación de BiS en presentar a Pour Lui y Kamiya Saki. A mediados de marzo, se llevó a cabo una audición para encontrar nuevos miembros para BiS, BiSH, GANG PARADE y EMPiRE, recientemente debutado. Esto resultó en una importante revisión de la forma en que opera BiS: el grupo se dividiría en dos equipos de seis miembros, llamados BiS 1st y BiS 2nd. BiS 1st presenta a los miembros actuales Go Zeela, Pan Luna Leafy y Momoland, además de los nuevos miembros Gamiya Saki, Orangeko Vampire y Sen a Chihiro Tette. BiS 2nd presenta a Kika Front Fontal, Peri Ubu, Aya Eightprince, con nuevos miembros Choushouji Megumi y Ayuna C. YUiNA EMPiRE, miembro de EMPiRE, recibió una transferencia permanente a BiS 2nd. La alineación no tendrá efecto hasta una nueva gira en junio. Se anunció la publicación de un nuevo single de BiS el 4 de julio, aunque no se proporcionó información sobre los miembros que se están desempeñando en él. El 18 de abril, BiS celebró un evento en vivo "SET YOU FREE ~「 3WAY DANCE 」". Momoland no se presentó al evento, y los 5 miembros restantes participaron sin ella. El 20 de abril Bis anunció a través de su sitio web oficial que Momoland se retiraba del grupo. De acuerdo con el comunicado de la declaración del grupo, Momoland estaba experimentando fatiga física y mental y después de repetidas discusiones sobre el asunto, se determinó que ya no podía continuar sus actividades, y se le permitió retirarse el 20 de abril. Miembros center|550px '''De izq. a der.:' *Kika Front Frontal (キカ・フロント・フロンタール) *Peri Ubu (ペリ・ウブ) *Go Zeela (ゴ・ジーラ) *Pan Luna Leafy (パン・ルナリーフィ) *Aya Eightprince (アヤ・エイトプリンス) Ex-Miembros * Yokoyama Rina (2011) * Yuke (Nakayama Yukiko) (2011) * Wacky (Wakisaka Yurika) (2012-2013) * Yufu (Terashima Yufu) (2011-2013) * Mitchell (Michibayashi Rio) (2012-2013) * Nozoshan (Hirano Nozomi) (2011-2014) * 1010 (Tentenko) (2013-2014) * Ui Pon (First Summer Uika) (2013-2014) * Koshoji Megumi (2013-2014) * Pour Lui (2011-2018) * Kamiya Saki (2013-2014 /2017-2018) *Momoland (ももらんど) (2017-2018) Discografía 'Álbum' 'Mini Album' 'Singles' 'Digital Single' Enlaces *Web oficial *Twitter oficial *Facebook oficial *Wikipedia Galería BiS_-_My_Ixxx.jpg BiS_-_primal.jpg BiS_-_primal2.jpg BiS_-_Idol.jpg 5 bis epsuales.jpg 4 bis epsuales.jpg 1 bis epsuales hahaha.jpg Bis 3.jpg Videografía Archivo:BiS "DiE (Special Edit)" Music Video|Die (special edition) Archivo:My Ixxx BiS 新生アイドル研究会|My Ixxx Archivo:BiS "ASH" Music Video (Special Edit)|ASH Archivo:BiS "hitoribochi" Music Video|Hitoribochi Archivo:BiS BiS-新生アイドル研究会- PV|Shinsei aidoru kenkyūkai Archivo:BiS "IDOL is DEAD" Music Video (Special Edit)|IDOL is DEAD Archivo:BiS nerve PV バレットタイム Bullet Time|Nerve Archivo:BiS "BiSimulaton (Special Edit)" Music Video|BiSimulaton Categoría:Avex Trax Categoría:Avex Group Categoría:JGrupo Categoría:JRock Categoría:JDebut2011 Categoría:JPop